sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Esta es la versión del personaje en los Videojuegos. Para otros usos vease Sonic the Hedgehog (desambiguación) Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu, lit. Sonic el erizo) el es un personaje de vídeo juegos y también la mascota de Sega. Su primera aparición fue en 1991 en Rad Mobile como el adorno de un auto (para hacer publicidad). Sonic se caracteriza por ser súper rápido (en varios medios se le conoce como el erizo más rápido del mundo), teniendo varias habilidades que le permiten aumentar su velocidad y otras cosas. Concepto y Creación thumb|left|Apariencia original de Sonic (1991) En abril de 1990, Sega pidió un juego capaz de vender más de un millón de copias y un personaje que pudiera competir contra la mascota de Nintendo, Mario, además de sustituir a Alex Kid como mascota de la compañía. Varios diseños fueron presentados por AM8 y su departamento de desarrollo, incluyendo un armadillo (que se desarrolló más tarde como Mighty the Armadillo), un perro, un humano de gran tamaño en pijama (que más tarde sería la base de diseño del Doctor Eggman), y un conejo (con la intención de utilizar las orejas extensible para recoger objetos, estos aspectos se incorporaron más tarde en Ristar, y se incorporó más tarde a Sonic the Werehog). Finalmente, un erizo, cuyo color se basa en el logotipo de SEGA, hebillas de sus zapatos sobre la base de "Michael Jackson", el color de su calzado con base a "Santa Claus". Su personalidad, en cambio, fue inspirado directamente por el futuro presidente de los Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton, quien encarna Oshima, sentía una sensibilidad moderna de querer hacer las cosas de inmediato, enderezar los entuertos en que se presentaron en lugar de dejarlos, y éste se quedó inicialmente con nombre en código "Mr. Needlemouse", fue elegida como la nueva mascota. La edad precisa de Sonic, peso, talla y otras características físicas varían dependiendo de la continuidad en la que aparece y el estilo en el que se dibuja. En los juegos de vídeo, el diseño original de Sonic por Naoto Oshima fue bastante breve e infantil (tal vez porque tenía 10 años de edad en el momento de su debut), con punta el pelo corto, un cuerpo redondo, un aumento en la espalda, y sin iris visible. Las ilustraciones con este diseño fueron dibujadas por Akira Watanabe, como se muestra en la ilustración del paquete para Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), y vídeojuegos de Sonic más destacados que salieron posteriormente usando el mismo diseño. Empezando con Sonic Adventure en 1998, Sonic fue rediseñado por Yuji Uekawa como un erizo de 15 años de edad, el personaje era más alto con las piernas más largas y un cuerpo menos esférico, más largo y su pelo era más largo, dos picos en la espalda, y ojos de color verde esmeralda. Otros cambios sutiles en el diseño del personaje se han hecho en los juegos posteriores. Spin-offs de medios tales como los cómics y caricaturas han presentado variaciones sobre todos estos diseños de videojuegos, con las restricciones establecidas por las hojas de modelo normalizado. Residencia, orígenes y posibles continuidades En un principio, para que Sonic fuera mejor recibido tanto por audiencias Occidentales como Orientales, las distintas sucursales de Sega ofrecieron variaciones en el trasfondo de la historia de los juegos, derivando en distintos productos de variado contenido. Estas versiones no presentaban demasiados conflictos con lo mostrado en los juegos, aunque sería Sonic Adventure (1998) y los juegos que le siguieron, los que le darán una historia más concreta, desmintiendo y tomando elementos de ambas versiones. La continuidad de Sega, Japón establece que Sonic nació en una isla llamada Christmas Island (Xmas Island en la versión japonesa). Sin embargo, no vive en dicha isla, si no en la llamada South Island, que es el escenario donde se desarrolla el primer juego de Sonic de Megadrive. Más adelante conoceremos Westside Island (la isla natal de Tails) y Angel Island (la isla natal de Knuckles), también conocida como Floating Island (Isla Flotante). En la época clásica de los Sonic (entre 1991 y 1998), el mundo de Sonic es el planeta Mobius, el único humano al que se conoce en dicho mundo es el Dr. Eggman. Esto cambiará en 1998, con la llegada de la Dreamcast y "Sonic Adventure", donde finalmente, se muestra a Sonic y a los demás personajes conviviendo con los humanos de la ficticia ciudad Station Square. Ya en el 2001, en "Sonic Adventure 2", los propios personajes se refieren al planeta concretamente como Tierra. Además de la continuidad de los videojuegos, existen varias continuidades alternativas, presentes en los cómics y series de televisión. Sega of America presentó variaciones, la más prominente siendo posiblemente el que se llamara al planeta donde habitan los personajes como "Mobius". Otra variación importante se aprecia en los "Amigos Animales", las criaturas que Sonic libera al destruir los robots en los juegos: Fuera de los juegos aparecía uno de cada especie con nombre propio, a modo de personaje; los nombres variaron entre ambas versiones con la excepción de Flicky, el pájaro azul, al ser el más prominente por aparecer en su propio juego en 1984; también, en el trasfondo de la versión americana, se dejaba en claro que Sonic se crio con éllos, y que cada animal le enseñó algo importante a Sonic (Flicky le enseñaría a disfrutar de la vida, el conejo Pocky/Johnny Lightfoot le enseñaría a correr rápido, la morsa Rocky/Joe Sushi a absorber burbujas cuando está bajo el agua, la ardilla Ricky/Sally Acorn a saltar alto, etc). En estas modificaciones se basarían vagamente distintos productos posteriores, como lo son entre otras las series animadas Adventures of Sonic the Hegdehog ("Aventuras de Sonic el Erizo", comunmente abreviada AoStH), Sonic the Hegdehog (comúnmente abreviado "Sonic SatAm", por transmitirse los sábados a la mañana), ambas de 1993; Sonic Underground (que tomaba elementos de Sonic the Hegdehog, pero por lo demás siendo muy diferente) de 1997; y las historietas inglesas Sonic the Comic y las americanas''Sonic the Hegdehog'' (Ésta última tomando la serie animada Sonic the Hegdehog como modelo, pero expandiéndose a la vez que adaptando elementos de los juegos, como por ejemplo, al dejar en claro que el planeta "Mobius" es la tierra en el futuro), ambas empezadas en 1993. Durante la época clásica de Sonic (entre 1991 y 1998), esta continuidad estableció un serio conflicto con la de Sega of Japan, debido a que, en algunas ocasiones, los manuales de instrucciones de los juegos del Sonic Team fueron modificados en occidente con el propósito de adaptarse a la continuidad americana. Algunas de estas modificaciones hechas a los manuales de instrucciones fueron referirse al mundo de Sonic como Mobius, llamar al Dr. Eggman como Dr. Ivo Robotnik (este el nombre que se le dio en la continuidad americana), o cambiar el nombre de Amy por el de Princess Sally (Personaje tanto de la serie animada Sonic the Hegdehog, como de los comics del mismo nombre publicados por la companía Archie, basada en la ardilla que era uno de los amigos animales; éste cambio en particular ocurrió en las primeras ediciones de Sonic CD, a modo de publicidad, pero luego corregido). Una posible tercera continuidad es la presentada en "Sonic the Hedgehog: the Movie", el OVA de anime de 1996, que presenta el mundo de Sonic como Planet Freedom, una planeta dividido en dos partes: "The land of Sky", una zona de enormes islas flotantes sobre las nubes, donde Sonic y compañía habitan, y "The Land of Darkness", la superficie del planeta, cubierta de ciudades modernas en ruinas. Aquí vive Eggman. En "Sonic Riders" se muestra una sociedad futurista (principalmente por la ciudad Metal City), con tablas voladoras de alta tecnología, ya sea con propulsores a aire o gravitatorios. En "Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity", la última pista se llama Mobius Strip, por lo que debe tener algo relacionado con el planeta de Sonic. La terminada serie de anime "Sonic X", propone una continuidad muy similar a la oficial del Sonic Team, pero explica los hechos de una forma distinta: en lugar de Sonic haber vivido siempre en la Tierra, se establece que Sonic vive en un mundo paralelo, y que debido a un Chaos Control, tanto él, como Eggman, como las Esmeraldas del Caos, Tails, Knuckles y los demás personajes, así como Angel Island (la residencia e isla natal de Knuckles) y la Master Emerald, son teletransportados al mundo de los humanos, la Tierra. Así, Sonic y los demás conocerán por primera vez ha humanos aparte de al Dr. Eggman. Por lo tanto, en ésta versión se establece que la Tierra no es el planeta de Sonic y compañía, sino que ellos son "extraterrestres" que llegaron de un universo paralelo por accidente. Ésta naturaleza alienígena es similar a la de los cómics y mangas, salvo que en "Sonic X" no se ha mencionado el nombre del planeta natal de Sonic (por lo que no se lo considera Mobius, pero tampoco se le descarta el nombre) ya que la mayor parte de la serie transcurre en su planeta paralelo: la Tierra. En "Sonic Chronicles: La Hermandad Siniestra", un videojuego para la consola portátil Nintendo DS, en los apuntes del diario cuando entramos al menú, hay información sobre todo lo pasado anterior al juego, como por ejemplo, el incidente de Chaos o la muerte de Emerl. Se repite constantemente "El mundo de Sonic" que hace pensar que Sonic pertenece a Mobius, ya que no hace referencia alguna a que el mundo de Sonic sea la tierra. Eso podría explicar entre otras cosas los extraños seres que se ven a lo largo del juego, como halcones gigantes o dragones, que bien podrían ser los dragones de komodo. En "Sonic Unleashed", durante todo el argumento, a pesar de no nombrarlo, se ve que el mundo de Sonic es muy similar a la Tierra, pero toda la masa terrestre está distribuida de forma diferente. Las culturas del mundo de éste juego estan enormemente basadas en las de la tierra. Personalidad Sonic se describe por ser "igual al viento"; una persona relajada, con espíritu libre y aventurero y que siempre se anda moviendo. Él considera a la libertad como parte de todo, viviendo su vida a su manera sin obedecer los estándares que se le presenten y lo que más disfruta es viajar por el mundo. Endurecido con una fuerte pasión por la vida, él siempre anda buscando nuevas experiencias, haciendo de su vida un sin fin de aventuras. Debido a su necesidad por ser libre, a Sonic le desagrada estar encerrado sin poder moverse, como en Sonic Adventure 2 donde no podía mantenerse calmado mientras estaba encerrado en una pequeña prisón. thumb|Poster de Sonic Chronciles. Se puede ver a Amy, Sonic, Tails & Knuckles. Por lo general Sonic suele tener una actitud tranquila y relajada. Aunque en ocasiones es muy impaciente, odia estar aburrido y tiene un corto temperamento. Debido a su naturaleza impulsiva, Sonic puede llegar a ser imprudente y actuar antes de pensar, llevándose a sí mismo hacia algún problema. A pesar de eso, él es honesto y siempre cumple sus promesas. La personalidad de Sonic es una cobinación entre amabilidad y ferocidad. Él es extremadamente benevolente y firme acerca de la libertad, pero él nunca es el único en descansar en la cara de la injusticia y la opresión. Él odia toda clase de maldad, llegando a ponerse muy enojado y hará todo lo posible para acabar con ella, incluso si esto significa sacrificar su propia vida para lograrlo. Sin embargo, él usualmente mira sus heroísmos como una oportunidad para divertirse, haciéndolo de él un "busca-emociones". En tiempos de crisis, su personalidad tranquila suele cambiar a una muy agresiva y cuando se enfrenta contra algo o alguien, se concentra intensamente en eso hasta derrotarlo. Además, Sonic tiene un gran y bondadoso corazón, lo que hace que él siempre esté ayudando a sus amigos cuando se ven metidos en problemas, incluso sabiendo que su interferencia provocaría más problemas. [[Archivo:Sonicbiomodern.png|thumb|left|266px|El perfil de Sonic en Sonic Generations]]Sonic tiene mucha confianza de sí mismo y posee un largo ego que lo marca, haciéndo de él alguien atrevido, orgulloso y confiado de sus habilidades. Él a menudo bromea de la forma de ser de los demás para encenderles su estado de ánimo, aunque esto lo hace más que todo para burlarse de sus oponentes. A pesar de eso, él cuando quiere puede ser también algo caballeroso y modesto. Siguiendo su naturaleza de libertad, Sonic jamás permite que las cosas malas o dolorosas que le han pasado antes lo afecten o lo detengan. En vez de eso, prefiere vivir el presente y siempre buscar una nueva aventura. Sonic también es increíblemente fuerte en lo que es voluntad: no importa la situación, él nunca se rendirá antes que el día sea salvado. Sonic es extremadamente leal a sus amigos y ariesgará su vida por ellos sin dudarlo. Aunque en ocasiones suele reírse de ellos y les gasta bromas, Sonic nunca lo hace con la intención de lastimarlos o hacerlos sentir mal. Sonic simpre esta complaciente de ayudar a sus amigos y siempre les muestra que pueden confiar en él. Sin importar la cantidad de oponentes que tiene, Sonic suele admirarlos por lo fuertes que son y por darle mucha diversión, como él Dr. Eggman. Del mismo modo, Sonic es reconocido por tener una remarcable capacidad por olvidar lo que los otros le hicieron antes, como cuando olvidó las dos veces que Silver trató de matarlo y más adelante comenzó a trabajar con él sin ningún rencor. A pesar de su conducta extrema, él es muy perspicaz de lo que él usualmente es, siendo capaz de hacer cambiar la forma de ser y de pensar de las personas que conoce, como sucedió con Elise, Merlina y Blaze. Este detalle, junto a su carismática personalidad, hacen que Sonic sea una persona que se lleva muy bien con los demás, incluso con sus enemigos. A Sonic le agrada mucho la belleza de la naturaleza y suele referirse a sí mismo como el protector de esta. Se le ve apreciando los paisajes en Sonic Colors y se mostró enojado y disgustado cuando vio que Eggman estaba contaminando el medio ambiente del Planet Wisp. En Sonic 2006, Sonic demostró tener un afecto por los lugares que tienen flores, árboles y otras clases de plantas. Sonic también demostró tener gusto por la música, en especial por la música rock. Además de eso, es demostrado en Sonic Rush que Sonic disfruta el break dance, el cual se refleja en sus movimientos y proesas. Sus movimientos de combate en Sonic Battle están basadas en el break dance, como se menciona en las descripciones de los ataques. Suele también bailar de esa manera en numerosos juegos cuando él sale victorioso. Relaciones thumb|Sonic con algunos de sus mejores amigosEn los juegos, Sonic ha conocido una gran cantidad de personas a lo largo de sus aventuras, donde a obtenido muchos amigos y enemigos por igual. Doctor Eggman El Dr. Eggman es el archi-enemigo de Sonic y los dos comparten un gran y mutuo odio el uno del otro. Han sido enemigos mucho antes de que Sonic conociera a Tails. Eggman siempre trata de conquistar el mundo y Sonic siempre le frustra sus planes. Sonic suele ser franco y burlón con Eggman en varios juegos y muestra una completa confianza en que podrá estropear sus planes no importa qué. Sonic suele no tomar muy en serio los planes de Eggman y casi siempre aprovecha la oportunidad para embromarlo. Aun se desconoce como ellos se hicieron enemigos, pero en una historia desechada, se dijo que ellos dos solían ser amigos. El verdadero nombre de Eggman es Ivo Robotnik. En Sonic Adventure, sin embargo, cuando Sonic finalmente encuentra a Eggman, él dice bromeando, "Hey miren! Un enorme huevo parlante!" Robotnik le dice que lo deje de molestar, a lo que Sonic le responde, "Como tú digas, Eggman!". Desde ese momento, Sonic comenzaría a llamarlo Eggman y con el paso del tiempo sus amigos también empezarían a referirse a él como Eggman. Incluso Robotnik se suele referirse a sí mismo con el nombre de Eggman y no le molesta que lo llamen "Robotnik". Sonic tiende a caer en las trampas que le prepara Eggman, como se muestra en Sonic Unleashed, donde él cae en la trampa del doctor y se transforma en el Werehog, aunque el plan de Eggman de convertir a Sonic en Werehog fue intencional. Han habido varios juegos donde Eggman se une con Sonic y sus amigos para detener a una amenaza aun mayor. En Sonic Adventure 2, los personajes principales aprendieron que el Professor Gerald Robotnik planeó estrellar el ARK en la Tierra para destruirla. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Eggman trabaja con los heroes para detener la colisión del ARK en la Tierra. En la última historia de Shadow the Hedgehog, Eggman aparece con la mayoría de los personajes de soporte (incluyendo a Sonic), es posible que Eggman se enteró que Black Doom y su armada estaban planeando hacer algo con la Tierra, por lo que decidió trabajar con Sonic para ayudar a Shadow. En Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Eggman es enviado al mundo distorcionado (creado por Solaris) junto a varios de los personajes principales del juego. Eggman ayuda al grupo usando sus gafas para localizar las esmeraldas. En Sonic Lost World, Eggman es traicionado por los Deadly Six. Eggman decide trabajar con Sonic y Tails para detener a los malvados Zeti. Tras la derrota de los Deadly Six, Eggman, en un giro sorpresivo de los eventos, traiciona a Sonic y Tails. Miles "Tails" Prower thumb|left|228px|La grandiosa amistad entre Sonic y TailsTails es el mejor amigo y compañero de Sonic. Han estado juntos desde Sonic the Hedgehog 2, el cual fue el juego donde se conocieron por primera vez. Han sido amigos por tanto tiempo que ellos comparten una relación de hermandad. Sonic conoció a Tails en Westside Island, cuando Sonic decidió explorar el lugar. Durante uno de los recorridos que hacía el erizo, Tails lo vió y precenció su gran velocidad mientras corría. El joven zorro se impresionó de eso y empezó a seguirlo. Sonic luego se dio cuenta que Tails lo estaba siguiendo, pero dejó que lo siguiera ya que este quedó impresionado al ver que el joven zorro podía seguir su paso. Al cabo de un rato, Sonic comenzó a desinteresarse de su seguidor. Esto, sin embargo, cambiaría cuando Dr. Robotnik comenzó a atacar su isla. Sonic pronto comenzaría a perseguir a Robotnik para detenerlo, pero no pudo evitar que Tails lo siguiera en todo el recorrido. Durante la travesía de su aventura, Tails demostró ser un buen asistente para Sonic, como en reparar su avión el Tornado. Así, Sonic llegaría a tener un gran respeto por Tails y los dos comenzarían su amistad. Al final de su aventura, cuando Tails salva a Sonic de su caída del Death Egg, Sonic construyó un gran lazo de amistad con el joven zorro y así los dos se hicieron buenos amigos. Tails tomó muy en serio la "muerte" de Sonic en Sonic Adventure 2 después de ver como la cápsula donde Eggman encerró a Sonic explotaba, él tomo su furia contra Eggman combatiéndolo y derrotándolo. Cuando Sonic se reencontró con Tails, él se sintió muy aliviado y feliz al ver que Sonic seguía con vida. Después de esta aventura, Sonic y Tails siempre están ahí para ayudarse el uno del otro. Su amistad creció y creció hasta llegar a ser casi hermanos. Tails a menudo inventa artefactos para Sonic como los tres Extreme Gears que les hizo. En Sonic Advance 3, ellos son conocidos como "El Lazo Inquebrantable" cuando hacen equipo. En Sonic Rivals 2, se revela que Sonic entrena a Tails para que aprenda a correr más rápido y para que aprenda a pelear en su tiempo libre. Adonde quiera que vaya Sonic, siempre le pregunta a Tails si lo quiere acompañar y Tails siempre estará listo para ayudar. Sonic a mostrado sentir preocupación por Tails. En el opening de Sonic Riders, Tails es lastimado por Storm durante una carrera causando que él quedara atrás. Sonic estaba a punto de ganar la carrera pero al ver lo que le pasó a Tails, se devolvió con tal de saber si su mejor amigo estaba bien. Tails fue muy persistente en hacer del Extreme Gear de Sonic el mejor del mundo debido a que Wave se burló de la Blue Star de Sonic. Amy Rose La primera vez que Sonic conoció a Amy fue cuando tuvo que rescatarla de Metal Sonic en Sonic CD. Después de eso Amy caería profundamente enamorada de Sonic y comenzaría a perseguirlo adonde quiera que fuere. Sonic suele sentirse algo incomodo y perturbado por el afecto que Amy tiene por él y por eso siempre sale huyendo y escondiéndose de ella. A pesar de eso, si Amy se ve en peligro, Sonic siempre estará presente para ayudarla, demostrando que son muy buenos amigos. Las constantes huídas que Sonic hace para evitar el amor de Amy se a vuelto un gag muy frecuente desde el primer debut de Amy. Sonic también siente temor de ella cuando esta se enfurece y a veces sale corriendo asustado cuando ella saca su Piko Piko Hammer. Aun así, se ha declarado que en su corazón él no siente tanto desagrado por ella como parece, al punto de sentir algo de sentimiento por ella. thumb|250px|Amy se alegra de ver que Sonic esta vivoEn Sonic Adventure 2, cuando Sonic estaba encerrado en la prisión, le preguntó a Amy si lo podía ayudar a salir de ahí, a lo que ella le contesta bromeando que lo hará si él se casa con ella, entonces el erizo se rehusa. En ocaciones su presencia con él le resulta incómoda, como en Sonic Adventure donde Amy quería ir con él al Twinkle Park . Debido a lo embarazoso que resulta, él se dice a sí mismo, "Me rindo, ella es muy rara..." o "Pero que chica tan pesada...". En Sonic Unleashed, Amy encuentra a Sonic en su forma de Werehog, pero no lo reconoce y sale corriendo para seguirlo buscando, a lo cual Sonic reacciona y alza su mano hacía delante, dando a entender que no quería que ella se fuese. Chip luego accidentalmente hiere los sentimientos de Sonic cuando le recuerda que las personas no pueden reconocerlo debido a su nuevo y aterrador look. Sonic luego se va caminando deprimido mientras que Chip trata de animarlo de nuevo. Tras rescatarla de un grupo de criaturas enviadas por Dark Gaia, él se aleja de ella corriendo. Amy le da un vistazo a él y luego se sorprende al pensar que esa criatura era Sonic. Cuando Amy le pregunta a Sonic si quiere ir con ella después de salvar al mundo, el jugador puede elegir si Sonic acepta o no. Metal Sonic thumb|left|200px|Metal Sonic es un peligroso enemigo de SonicSonic y Metal Sonic tienen una relación muy violenta y enemiga. Eggman creó a Metal Sonic con el propósito de derrotar al verdadero Sonic, pensando que algo tan poderoso como Sonic sería capaz de triunfar. Desde que Metal Sonic contiene la mayoría de las habilidades de Sonic, ellos están frecuentemente peleando el uno contra el otro. Metal Sonic tiene un gran odio por Sonic. Siempre trata de probarle que él es mejor, llama a Sonic "mi detestable copia" y hasta llega a creer que él es el verdadero Sonic. En Sonic Heroes, cuando Metal Sonic toma el control de la flota de Eggman, sus intenciones eran la de matar a Sonic y luego construir un imperio de robots, pero Sonic y sus aliados lo derrotaron. Además, en este mismo juego, los sentimientos reales de Metal Sonic hacia Sonic son revelados. Según lo que dice Sonic, este a sido la peor creación que Eggman nunca antes a hecho, esto debido al montón de problemas que el erizo robótico le causa. El odio de Metal Sonic hacia Sonic aun sigue en pie, incluso cuando Eggman lo restauró a su estado de robot esclavo. El robot se libraría una vez más del control de Eggman en Sonic Free Riders para poder deshacerse de Sonic, esta vez usando Extreme Gears, pero luego sería derrotado otra vez en una carrera. Knuckles the Echidna Otro de los mejores amigos de Sonic es Knuckles. Desde la primera aparición de Knuckles hasta entonces, han habido recurridas e interminables batallas entre Sonic y Knuckles. Debido a sus diferencias y morales, los dos están constantemente cruzándose, razón la cual siempre se agarran a golpes. Extrañamente, ellos siempre terminan empatados o algo aparece interrumpiendo su batalla. Esto ocurre a menudo en los videojuegos. Con la super velocidad de Sonic paralela a la super fuerza de Knuckles, sus peleas son muy igualadas. Se ha comprobado en varios juegos que Sonic se burla de Knuckles cuando este cae en alguno de los trucos de Eggman. En Sonic Rivals 2, Sonic le hace una broma a Knuckles cuando ve que él y Rouge están juntos diciendo, "Bueno, miren quienes son... Knuckles y Rouge! Están en una cita o algo así?". Olvidando esto, ellos son muy buenos amigos y hacen un buen equipo. Después de Tails, Knukcles es el segundo mejor amigo de Sonic. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow es el archi-rival de Sonic. Ambos lucen muy idénticos (hasta el extremo que muchos otros personajes llegaron a confundirlos en Sonic Adventure 2), y comparten la mayoría de las habilidades que ellos tienen, incluyendo el Chaos Control. Desde su primer encuentro han estado peleando, discutiendo acerca de sus diferencias y hasta han tratado de matarse. Cualquier cosa que consideren competitivo es suficiente para su archi-rivalidad. Cuando se conocieron por primera vez, Sonic acusó a Shadow por copiarlo, con Shadow manteniendo una mutual creencia con respecto a Sonic. Shadow vuelve a tener esos mismos sentimientos en Sonic Heroes debido a su amnesia. Su rivalidad también se debe a las diferencias que poseen en su personalidad. Sonic es amable, generoso y siempre anda en busca de aventura y diversión, mientras que Shadow es frío, oscuro y es conocido por ser el personaje más violento de las series. Sonic tiene algunos límites para cumplir su objetivo, pero Shadow hará todo lo posible para cumplirlo, sin tener ningún afecto o remordimiento. No obstante, ninguno de los dos siente cuidado o preocupación por el otro y ven esto como otra razón para que puedan pelear entre ellos. thumb|Sonic compitiendo con ShadowApartando a todos los otros rivales que Sonic enfrenta, Shadow es el que le provoca más problemas. Viéndolos más detalladamente a ambos, ellos son casi iguales en fuerza y velocidad. Mientras que Sonic es más rápido y amable que Shadow, Shadow es más fuerte y destructivo que Sonic. Esto solo incrementa aun más su archi-rivalidad. Ellos tienen una incontrolable necesidad por demostrarle al otro que tan mejores son cada vez que se encuentran. A pesar de sus diferencias y rivalidades, Sonic ha mostrado estar muy impresionado de las victorias que tiene Shadow en sus batallas. Aunque no pueden tolerarse los dos, Sonic tiene algo de respeto hacia Shadow en cierto grado. Amigos/Aliados *Miles "Tails" Prower (mejor amigo y compañero) *Amy Rose (auto-proclamada novia y mejor amiga) *Knuckles the Echidna (mejor amigo y rival) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Big the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog (aliado y archi-rival) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat (amiga y compañera de combate) *Silver the Hedgehog (amistoso rival) *Chip (buen amigo) Rivales *Shadow the Hedgehog (archi-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (viejo rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (amistoso rival) *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk (rival en velocidad) **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Metal Sonic *Johnny Enemigos *Doctor Eggman (archi-enemigo) *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic (copia robótica malvada) *Eggman Nega *Shadow the Hedgehog (a veces) *Chaos (anteriormente) *Solaris (solo en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Dark Gaia *Deadly Six **Master Zik **Zavok **Zazz **Zomom **Zor **Zeena *Time Eater *Black Doom Actores de voz Sonic ha sido interpretado por diversos actores de voz a lo largo de su historia. En japonés *Takeshi Kusao (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) *Masami Kikushi (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) *Junichi Kanemaru (Sonic Adventure en adelante) En inglés *Keiko Utoku (Sonic CD) La voz es la misma en todas las regiones, pero habla en inglés. *Martin Burke (Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) *Jaleel White (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, SatAM y Sonic Underground) *Meg Inglina (Sonic School) *Ryan Drummond (Sonic Adventure hasta Sonic Heroes ) *Jason Antony Griffit (Shadow the Hedgehog hasta Sonic and the Black Knight). *Roger Craig Smith (Sonic Colors ''en adelante) En español *Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr: Doblaje en español castellano de "Aventuras de Sonic el erizo, "Sonic SatAM", "Sonic X" y de la película "Wreck-it-Ralph". *Jonatán López: Doblaje en español castellano de "Sonic Underground" y del videojuego "Sonic Generations". *Jorge Roig Jr: Doblaje en español latinoamericano de "Las Aventuras de Sonic el Erizo" y la primera temporada de "SonicSatAM". *Sergio Gutiérres Coto: Doblaje en español latinoamericano del especial de navidad de "Aventuras de Sonic el Erizo" y la segunda temporada de "Sonic el Erizo". *Yamil Atala: Doblaje en español latinoamericano de "Sonic Underground" (voz normal) y de la película "Wreck-it-Ralph". *Ricardo Silva: Doblaje en español latinoamericano de "Sonic Underground" (voz cantada) *Pablo Ausensi: Doblaje en español latinoamericano de las 2 primeras temporadas de Sonic X. *Hernán Bravo: Doblaje en español latinoamericano de la tercera temporada de Sonic X. *Jorge Bringas:Doblaje en español latinoamericano de la serie Sonic Boom Lista de canciones tema de Sonic Esta lista muestra algunas de las canciones tema de Sonic en distintos videojuegos. Cabe destacar que lo más común es la música Rock, dejando en claro la preferencia de Sonic hacia el Rock. *Sonic Boom / You Can Do Anything (Sonic CD) *It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure) *Open Your Heart (Sonic Adventure) *Escape from the City (Sonic Adventure 2) *Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) *We Can (Sonic Heroes) *Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes) *His World (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Seven Rings in Hand (Sonic and the Secret Rings) *Endless Possibilities (Sonic Unleashed) *Knight of the Wind (Sonic and the Black Knight) *Reach for the Stars (Sonic Colors) *Tenderoni (Sonic Generations)'' *''Cinema (Sonic Lost World)'' *Bangarang (Sonic Boom) Curiosidades *A lo largo de los años, varías revistas han afirmado que Sonic si gusta de Amy, pero esto no se sabe aún con exactitud, puede que Sonic Team lo quiera dejar en misterio por algún tiempo más. * En Sonic CD, el pelo de Sonic era de un tono azul más claro que el que tiene actualmente. *Existe un genoma llamado Sonic Hedgehog en honor a el. *En 1993, Sonic sería el primer personaje de un videojuego en aparecer en el Thanksgiving Day Parade Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (el segundo fue Pikachu de la franquicia Pokémon en el 2001). Sonic reapareció en el 2011 como el líder del desfile, en conmemoración a su vigésimo aniversario. Él aun sigue saliendo en este desfile. *En Sonic CD, si dejas de mover a Sonic por tres minutos, él dirá "Me largo de aquí" y saltará fuera de la pantalla, después saldrá en la pantalla la frase "GAME OVER". *''Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic Free Riders'' y Sonic Unleashed (en su forma de Werehog) son los únicos juegos donde Sonic usa zapatos diferentes. *La primera aparición de Sonic no fue en el juego Sonic the Hedgehog, sino que sería en el juego Rad Mobile haciendo un cameo como un adorno de carro. *De acuerdo a una entrevista hecha a la Sonic Central, Sonic no sabe nada acerca del paradero de Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear y Bean the Dynamite. *En algunos dibujos, como en el arte oficial de SegaWorld Sydney y otras muchas animaciones, sus brazos son erróneamente coloreados de azul. *Sonic fue el primer personaje en utilizar las Chaos Emeralds, transformándose en Super Sonic en Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *En el World Records Gamers Edition del 2011 Guiness World Records Gamers Edition del 2011 , Sonic obtuvo el décimo lugar en el "Top 50 de los inolvidables personajes de videojuegos". Su rival, Mario, obtuvo el primer lugar y Shadow obtuvo el vigésimo quinto lugar. *Cuando Sonic aparece como integrante de una banda, él siempre es el guitarrista. *Es posible que Sonic sea más rapido que la velocidad de la luz. Esto se insinúa en la versión para DS de Sonic Colors después de que Sonic obtiene un rango de S en la misión de Omega. Cuando Omega recolecta los datos de Sonic, él dice "A esta velocidad, la velocidad de la luz será superada", lo que sugiere que para Sonic la velocidad de la luz es muy lenta. *Aparentemente, Sonic y sus amigos son capaces de respirar en el espacio (como se a visto en varios juegos y en Sonic X) pero no bajo el agua sin tener que usar burbujas. *En 1996, Sonic fue el primer personaje de un videojuego en aparecer en el Festival de las Rosas. *El equipo de la NBA "Los SuperSonics de Seattle", a veces es llamado "los Erizos" como referencia a este personaje. *Entre 1993 y 1997, Sega supervisó el equipo de football JEF United Ichihara Chiba. Durante ese periodo, Sonic apareció en el uniforme del equipo. *Sonic y Knuckles son los únicos personajes que han conservado sus actores de voz japoneses desde Sonic Adventure. *En algunos juegos, las puas de Sonic se mueven cuando él se mueve. *En los juegos modernos, cuando Sonic gira un aura azul lo rodea. *Originalmente el nombre de Sonic iba a ser "Mr. Needlemouse". En los Archie Comics, Bean the Dynamite suele llamarlo con ese nombre. *Jorge Bringas Ya Habia Doblado a Sonic En Fandubs de Parodias Antes de que que Dicho Actor Doblara a Dicho Erizo en Sonic Boom *La relacion de Sonic y Shadow es similar a la de Goku y Vegeta de Dragon Ball Z Plantillas en: Sonic the Hedgehog de: Sonic the Hedgehog pl: Sonic the Hedgehog Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic R Categoría:Personajes de Sonic and the Secret Rings Categoría:Erizos Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes Secretos Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Generations Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rush Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Unleashed Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Categoría:Sonic & Knuckles Categoría:Personajes de Shadow the Hedgehog (Juego) Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Rush Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Riders Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Battle Categoría:Personajes de Sonic and the Black Knight Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Personajes de Speed Type Categoría:Caballeros Categoría:Shadow the Hedgehog (videojuego) Categoría:Sonic Unleashed Categoría:Sonic Generations Categoría:Sonic Lost World Categoría:Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Sonic Colors Categoría:Sonic Heroes Categoría:Sonic R Categoría:Sonic Triple Trouble Categoría:Sonic Rush Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Sonic Adventure Categoría:Sonic the Fighters Categoría:Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing